Sunny Yú
Sunny Yú is a hunter that is only available in the Hunting Season Pass DLC or as a separate purchase. She is the fourth hunter in the support role. The four hunters included in the Hunting Season Pass are Torvald (Assault), Crow (Trapper), Slim (Medic) and Sunny (Support) Biography Always sunny side up. Sunny goes a long ways back with Abe and Parnell before coming to Shear. She served as the pilot on Parnell's ship, The Sword, until a catastrophic accident where the station they were protecting nuked a Sol Guard ship. Parnell commanded her and other crewmembers to board the ship and rescue survivors, only for it to violently explode, leaving Parnell and Abe the last of the crew of the Sword. Or so they thought.She was in the engine room and saw way too many read outs going nuts, ones she had never seen before. She saw one red light and instinctually knew it was a really bad sign, so she jumped in a stasis pod and woke up 6 months later. A bunch of salvage guys were nice enough to wake her up. Now the ace pilot, engineer and the eternal optimist is coming to help her old squad mates. At some point, Sunny found Torvald in bits and pieces all over Broken Hill Foundry and she put his legs back on. From time to time, she does maintenance on his body. An ace pilot and engineer, this versatile Hunter helps teammates escape danger and deal heavy damage to the Monster. The newest support to Cabot’s Hunter Team enters into battle with a devastating Mininuke Grenade Launcher. While she packs a big punch, her Jetpack Booster and Shield Drones give her team the edge they need…an easy escape when the hunt gets rough or a shield to prevent harmful blows. Personality Sunny's most noticeable traits, especially in her dropship conversations, are her enthusiasm and inquisitive nature. This serves a useful narrative role, as she frequently asks characters (such as Crow, Slim, and Torvald) questions about their backstories, revealing in-setting details that would have been hard to explain otherwise. History Sunny left home at the age of 14 and joined a Celestial deep space ore shifter. At some point, she looked up Parnell’s crew and aced a piloting simulation, landing her the position as pilot of The Sword at 16. Abe originally objected to this, but for two years, Sunny was the best pilot they had ever seen. During the battle with the Solaris, Sunny and Mason boarded the ship in an attempt to salvage it, but were unaware that the starboard side of the ship was completely consumed by Sirius A. An explosion occurred after they fired up the drive, presumably killing them both; though Sunny managed to survive, somehow. Weapons and Equipment Mini-nuke Grenade Launcher Her Mini-nuke Grenade Launcher packs more punch in a single projectile than any other hand-wielded weapon in the game. It works similarly to Caira's napalm grenade launcher, although it is substantially more damaging. The mini-nuke launcher fires in an arc, allowing Sunny to aim missiles over cliffs and ledges. It features proximity based detonation, making it easier to hit aerial targets with the missile. The particle effect from the launcher induces a mild screen shake and flash, making it a more effective tool than most for distracting monsters. It fires a single shot before reloading. Shield Drones Sunny protects the team with deployable Shield Drones that will protect the last damaged teammate but requires direct sight and a vantage point to be effective. These drones slowly charge up (holding a maximum charge similar to Hank's Shield Generator). At 20%, they will target any hunter being damaged and shield them from harm until depleted. They are stationary just like Bucket's Sentry Drones. Sunny made all the Shield Drones herself from ordinary mining drones. * 1 second reload (for deployment) * 300 hit points * 45 meter range * Spawns with 200 shield energy and can charge up to 730 over 8 seconds (after this initial charge up time it can fully charge in 5 seconds from empty) * Must have at least 365 energy to attempt to shield a target * Protects a hunter for 8 seconds from the last instance of damage * .55 second flight time before deployment * Can be deployed 8 meters away Jetpack Booster Sunny’s Jetpack Booster is the ultimate pick-me-up. It allows teammates fly farther, faster, and with less fuel while in range. This is a directional beam similar to the Shield Projector/Damage Amp. * 20 second recharge time with a 1 second recharge delay with ammo remaining and a 2 second delay when empty * Increases jetpack thrust by 50% * 45 meter range * 55 degree sustain angle Cloaking Device The Support's signature device cloaks all hunters around Sunny, making them invisible but for the blur of jetpacks and the smell of footprints. This ability can be used in ambush, combat or retreat to increase the hunters' chances of escape. Caber Holloe Pistol * Used only when incapacitated * 350 rounds per minute * 1.6 second reload * 13 damage per shot * 12 shots per magazine Relations with Other Hunters Sunny is cheery and often starts conversations with her fellow team. Parnell and Abe have met Sunny before she joined the team. While most Hunters will happily join conversation with her, she sometimes oversteps her welcome and the Hunters can end up frustrated by the end; this is most noticeable with Torvald. In general, other hunters like her optimistic personality and are willing to indulge her and answer questions about their past. * Abe: The two of them are old friends from the Sword. * Parnell: Was the first man to believe in her. * Slim: She's intrigued by his history, and thinks that being a mutant bug man is cool. * Torvald: She wants to help him as best she can - in fact, she was the one that repaired his cybernetics. She also wants to get him to lighten up. Given that Torvald has none of his body left below part of his stomach, and his family is dead, this is not going to be easy. *Jack: She admires Jack's intelligence and engineering skills, especially his Survey Satellite, causing him feel flattered and a bit embarrassed. When he mentions his mom, Sunny inquires about her, and he replies that she "is around, somewhere". *Caira: She was upset about shooting wildlife, she told her that she hate it and its awful about all poor defenseless creatures, she also said that its their planet everyone starts shooting everything. Caira hates shooting wildlife as well in general, but she also said in case of the Tyrants and the Megamouths, those things have to DIE. Sunny said she will be able to make "some" exceptions, also plants. Caira then said "yes". Progression Tactics * In combat or when chasing the monster, make sure to use Sunny's Jetpack Booster to allow teammates to dodge the monster's attack or to help your Tracker keep up with the monster to use a dome. * Plant drones early and in places where you expect fights to occur. Keep them out of the way of the monster and replant them whenever they are destroyed. * Prioritise your jetpack booster, shield drones & your cloak, helping the team rather than dealing damage. Gallery Blog sunny support.jpg Trivia *Sunny was one of the original four Hunters, back when Evolve was first developed. *Sunny is the second youngest in the game. *Sunny is voiced by Nika Futterman. *Sunny is quite friendly. She often asks the other hunters about themselves. *She likes to aggravate Torvald and often mocks his keyword, "DOOM!" She particularly mocks him when she is destroying eggs in Nest. She likes remaining positive when he tries to shut her down, claiming that she will buy him a puppy for Christmas. *She thinks being a mutant human insect person is very cool. *She wants to be Slim's friend, stating that she won Torvald over and that he'd be even easier. *She wants a SinoZoo helmet just like Gobi has. References Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Support Class Category:DLC Category:Maps